


Ugly and Forgiven

by shingo_the_pest



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingo_the_pest/pseuds/shingo_the_pest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She called him today to right the wrongs, because he had proven himself, and he deserved this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly and Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of two replies to [this](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/9715.html?thread=28634099#t28634099) prompt, asking for Jim as the father who was forbidden to see his child. Written long before Into Darkness came out. Back then I jumped at the chance to write this, as I've been dying to see something with Carol in it. Timeline-wise, this is right after the Narada. Jim is currently 25, was 22 when he joined Starfleet, and would have been 19 when David was born, probably 18-19 when David was conceived. The OP asked for Gaila/Jim if the reply was het, but I failed at writing her in here. To [](http://slwmtiondaylite.livejournal.com/profile)[**slwmtiondaylite**](http://slwmtiondaylite.livejournal.com/) for being an awesome beta. :) This was originally posted to [LJ](http://shingo-the-pest.livejournal.com/123199.html). 

The vid-call is uncomfortable.

"I was amazed when I found out who was captaining the ship that beat those Romulans."

"Thanks."

There's an awkward silence. They both have things to say, and they're both walking on eggshells, worried that anything they say will be taken wrong and explode into a fight.

Carol takes the first leap, possibly because when they parted, she had left with the most power. "You've really shaped up, Jim."

Kirk sighs then looks away from the vid screen. Carol was quiet, gaze polite, but her smile had just a hint of pity. Then she too looked away, a little guilty, a little tired. "You've...become everything I knew you could be, Jim. More, even."

"I'm sorry."

"I am, too." What she really wants to say is that she's proud of him. But he had always rejected her praise, viciously at times. She wants to bring up the accelerated geo-biology program, and the scholarship he turned down, and the way he refused to get a better paying job than the ship garage, and how he got fired for coming in drunk too many times, and all the horrible things she used to say to him, pregnant and miserable from more than just the hormones.

He's both handsome and ugly to her. He's a part of her life she never wants to go back to. They both are cautiously holding their peace by not mentioning their unshared bitterness.

She called him today to right the wrongs, because he had proven himself, and he deserved this. "I thought you might want to see the little guy." Jim looks up, and there's fear in his poker face.

He watches as she reaches down, for something outside of the screen, and in her arms she holds a little boy, with platinum blond curls. He looks small for a six year old.

"David," Kirk breaths and places his fingers over the flat image of chubby cheeks.


End file.
